Choices
by just drifting
Summary: ON PERMANENT HIATUS: This is about Rose and the Doctor being reunited. Not a fluff. Rose/Mickey. A longer better summary inside.
1. Prologue

This is the story of how The Doctor and Rose are reunited. It is not just another Doctor, Rose fluff (not that I'm against those) so if that's what you want then don't read. Rose has moved on and isn't in love with the Doctor anymore.

I wrote this or at least worked out the plot before we knew that she was coming back in season 4 so yeah.

This will also explain how the Doctor will get to live for longer because Time Lords can actually only regenerate 13 times before being unable to anymore and the Doctors already up to his 10th.

Please bare with me for the first 3 chapters, I know they are really had to understand but I've fixed the rest up so they shouldn't be as bad.

Also sorry if people get a bit impatient waiting for the other chapters to arrive but they will come it just takes time. I have a lot of homework and I don't have unlimited access to the computer. I also love to read other peoples stories as well as righting my own. Bit they will come, just slowly.

And to anyone who is a Martha fan, I love her too. I just wanted to right this story about Rose and I do like Rose better so will probably right more stories about her than Martha but don't get offended cause I think Martha is brilliant as well.

Anyway sorry for my ramblings, enjoy the story and read and review please (though I don't like mean reviews, constructive criticism is good)


	2. Chapter 1

"Rose you should come look at this". Called Mickey looking at the computer screen

"Not now im busy." Rose yelled back struggling with the baby

"I really think you'll want to see this"

"Ok im coming". She said putting down John and coming over to stand behind her husband

She looked at the URL; it was the alien information website showing information on millions of species. She had been on it many times trying to find information, to find a way back. But it had been 10 years since she had last seen him, the doctor, and many things had changed since then. She had a family now and she no longer thought of him as she used to, more as a best friend, not that she would ever see him again.

Mickey was eagerly pointing to a spot on the screen, _Time Lords_

"I've looked at that before Mickey there's nothing there"

"Well someone must have updated it or you just didn't look properly". He replied, clicking the link

He scrolled down to the bottom and pointed, _Number in Existence_ the title said and next to it _6,000,000 _

"Obviously in this world the time lords won the war."Mickey saidquietly

"They've been here all this time and we didn't even know". Exploded Rose

John started to cry and Mickey went to comfort him leaving Rose staring at the computer screen.

* * *

Later that night as all the family sat round the dinner table Rose brought up the subject.

"The time lords still exist here." She said

"Well what's that got to do with anything?" Jackie asked

"Don't you see Mum, I could do something"

"Don't start that again Rose, he's gone"

"Dad?" Rose turned to Pete

"If you realy want to, I dont see any harm in it..." he trailed off as Jackie glared at him

"You cant go around chasing old dreams sweetheart"

"I just want to meet them, please Mum."

Jackie looked at Mickey, he wouldn't be pleased with this. But to her surprise he was looking his happiest at the thought of his wife being happy.

"Can I come too" asked Sarah looking up at her mother

"And me". Chris said, turning to his sister

Rose looked at Mickey,he shrugged. "There's no one here to look after them, they may as well come."

Jackie looked worriedly at Pete who reassured her with a smile. "They cant get hurt."


	3. Chapter 2

Once in the space ship they buckled in and at the ready took off. With the coordinates set to Gailifrey they could relax. It would be a couple of hours before they landed.

"Its so much quicker in the TARDIS". Complained Rose

"Whats a TARDIS". Asked her younger brother

"It's a time and space traveling machine". Rose said, remembering her trips

"That's so cool". He said, smiling at the thought

"I think maybe id like to go in it some day". said Sarah

Jackie replied before Rose had a chance. "We don't have a TARDIS anymore Sarah"

"Oh, that's a shame. She said looking disappointed"

Rose grabbed her and held her tight. She missed the Doctor so much sometimes she couldn't bare it. Mickey put his arm around her and she leaned into him. She would rather this life than the one she left behind, wouldn't she?

* * *

When they landed they were greeted by three time lords. As they stepped out of the ship one spoke,

"Welcome Rose Tyler and friends"

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Rose butted in

"We have been expecting you. I am the Ruler. This is Hertumo and Gantigo. Come we have much to discuss"

They entered a large building. Two ladies came up and greeted them.

"These two will take the children to the child care." Said the Ruler

"Im not letting them go alone". Jackie exclaimed. "I'll go with them, don't forget to come back for us". She laughed walking away

They entered a small, cozy room. The Ruler gestured to a couch and they sat.

"Rose Tyler you seek the Time Lords to find the man, The Doctor. Who is this man, whom you long to find?" Questioned the Ruler

Rose felt Mickey move uncomfortably beside her, she new how hard this must be for him, she wanted to let him know that it was all ok. That she just wanted to see the doctor, she squeezed his hand and held it tight.

"The Doctor is from a parallel universe, the universe that me and Mickey and my Mum are from. He's the last Time Lord of his universe. I was trapped here and now I can never see him again, or so I thought". Rose paused for breath.

"But how did you know this Doctor. You are human and he is Time Lord. You should never have met."

"The doctor travels. He saves the universe over and over again. He's lonely, the last one left, so he travels with a companion. You see the doctor told me that when the Time Lords were alive you could travel between parallel universes."

"Yes you could or can. But in some universes, for one reason or another, the Time Lords become extinct, then those universes are cut off like yours was". The Ruler explained

"But the thing is, the Time Lords aren't extinct theres the Doctor. Couldn't you open it up?" Rose looked up into the Ruler eyes

"You'd have to contact the doctor and set it all up. He has to be on the rift and have all systems running but nothing happening. He must be generating the maximum power possible. We can do the rest. But Rose, do you really want this?"

Rose nodded. She needed the Doctor.

"Then we will do all we can" said the Ruler dismissing them.

"Oh and Rose, this universe is 1024. The Doctors is 1023". That might help

"Thanks, for everything" Rose murmured.


	4. Chapter 3

Back at Torchwood they set to work straight away

"Rose, how do you propose to contact the Doctor?" Jackie asked

Rose shared a smile with Mickey as he looked up from the computer screen. "We have our ways" she smiled.

Jackie walked over to the screen. The government files were open as was the website that kept them updated on the doctor. They were on the companion's page. Jackie singled out her daughters name near the bottom of the list.

Rose pointed to the name on the bottom _Martha Jones. "_Lets try her", she said quietly

Mickey typed her into the government files and opened the link. He scrolled down to find her number. Rose grabbed her phone and typed in _1023_ and Martha's number.

"Hello". That was a voice she knew and it certainly wasn't Martha's whoever she was.

"Doctor?" Rose asked

"Speaking, who's this?" Rose was speechless. This was really happening

"Hello? Anyone there"

"Its really you" Rose breathed

"Who's this"? The Doctor was getting annoyed

Rose walked away. She needed to be alone.

"Do you not remember? Its been a long ten years Doctor."

"No. But it can't be. Rose?"

"Doctor." Rose was crying now. She wasn't sure if they were happy or sad tears that were running down her face.

"But how?"

"Miniscule crack in time and space,big enough for phone call, but how,the number wouldhave..." The Doctor babled to himself

"Doctor I need you to listen to me, i'll explain things later butim not made of money and this phone bill is costing me fortunes."

The Doctor laughed. She had missed that

"No but seriously Doctor, listen"

"Ok im all yours"

"Firstly where's Martha"

"Gone"

"She left her phone?"

"A present"

"Ok it doesn't matter. Doctor, I've found away for you to travel to this universe"

She heard the Doctor sigh. "That's impossible Rose he said"

"Just listen. I'll explain things when you get here. Go to Cardiff, sit on the rift and power up the engines. Maximum power ok."

"Rose this isn't possible" he said quietly

"I have friends in high places" she rushed on, "they will do the rest."

Rose heard him shuffle nervously

"Doctor just trust me. Please!"

"Ok Rose we'll try. I just want to tell you, in case it doesnt work….."

"Doctor of course it will work. Shoot im out of money, I'll see you soon"

"Wait Rose"

"What"

He paused. "What's the date?" He hit himself, stupid coward he thought angrily

"Right might need that, its the 21st of September 2017" she laughed hanging up

* * *

The Doctor stared at the phone. That was weird he thought. Anyway. He ran to the controls. Cardiff but first a short pitt stop. 

* * *

Right, Rose said as she came into the room. She looked at Mickey he had Sarah and John in his arms. He was being so strong she thought as she walked up and kissed him taking John. "Let's go to Cardiff." 


	5. Chapter 4

They were waiting, they had been waiting for a while. Rose had forgotten to specify a time and The Doctor wasn't answering his phone. She just hoped he would come and hadn't already come. John started to cry. He was hungry and tired like everybody else.

"Mickey"? Rose asked, "do you want to take the kids to get an ice-cream, I'll wait".

Mickey looked at her. He didn't want to leave her by herself but he knew she wanted to be alone, so he picked up John and took Sarah's hand.

They were half way to the nearest café when he heard it. That deafening noise, with it, it brought hope and hate. Would she leave him again? Never the less he turned and ran towards it.

There it was. That beautiful noise. She had thought she would never hear it again, but there it was. The leaves came alive as the noise rang out through the square. It had really worked. The TARDIS had started to appear. She faced it full on and waited for the man inside to step out.

Mickey grabbed her hand and together they waited as the noise died down. The door opened and out he stepped. He looked a little older from the last time she'd seen him. Her Doctor. He looked at her and then moved aside as someone else stepped out, followed by a tin dog. "Sarah-Jane"! Rose exclaimed. Sarah-Jane moved to embrace Rose. As Sarah-Jane moved on to Mickey and the kids, Rose was left standing face to face with him. She felt tension between them, why was that? Had ten years really changed that much? He smiled at her and the tension was lost as they ran into each others arms. He felt so good, she remembered the old days. She missed them.

"We've got so much to talk about." Rose said drawing away from him

"I've got eternity". He looked so happy. She hated to burst his bubble

"I don't." He looked disappointed. Rose pointed to Mickey and the kids

"I've rebuilt my life Doctor"

"I'm sorry". Rose could tell that he really meant it.

"Lets walk" she suggested and pointed to a random direction as they walked away

"You haven't changed". Rose said

"No". "But look at you". "My little Rose, all grown up."

"Im not that old am I?" she asked punching him playfully

"You'll always be beautiful." It took a lot of his courage to say that but he saw she was uncomfortable so changed the subject.

"So still Mickey eh".

"Yeah. He left. Said if I couldn't get over you he would have to go, said he couldn't spend the rest of his life pinning after me. I couldn't do it Doctor so he packed his bags"

Rose looked at the Doctor. What was he thinking? She went on

"But then his Gran died. Of old age this time but it was so hard for him. To have her die twice and, I was there for him. It had been awhile so I guess id gotton over you by then. Got on with my life and I love it now I've got everything I could possibly want." Rose stopped, she couldn't go on without crying

The Doctor drew her to him. He couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for her and here she was living the life, fighting the fight day after day. The strongest woman he'd ever known.

"I've done nothing"! Rose cried. Her head resting on the Doctors shoulder. "After all I've seen and done with you, she said, my life has no meaning now."

The Doctor drew away from her and held her at arms length.

"Look at your life" he said. "You have a loving husband, two beautiful children, a mother and a father, together and hapry. I envy you. I can never have a life like that. Your lucky Rose, you should be thankful for what you have".

"Sorry Doctor". Rose said wiping her eyes and turning away

"Rose. I didn't mean it like that, please forgive me."

"It's just, all that you showed me, the possibilities are open again" Rose looked deep into his eyes

"No". He said it firmly but there was regret in his eyes. "Your children."

"Yeah sorry, I know I cant travel with you anymore. I love my family too much."

"By the way what are their names?" The Doctor was surprised that he hadn't asked this before.

"Sarah-Jane and John". Rose smiled as she told him

The Doctor drew her into yet another hug

"Sarah-Jane and John Tyler how nice"

"No", Rose laughed

"No?" the Doctor looked confused

"Sarah-Jane and John Smith". Rose exploded, laughing

The Doctor smiled. "Brilliant". "Rose Tyler you're a genius!"

This is how it was supposed to be Rose thought to herself. Old friends reunited. Best mates together again. Rose took the Doctors hand in hers as they walked on.

"So tell me Rose Tyler, how on earth did you bring me here because I had nothing to do with it." The Doctor looked at Rose, he could tell she was hiding something

"It wasn't on earth." Rose said smiling mischievously

"Well spit it out then"

"I think we should sit down". Rose pointed to a patch green grass.

"Reminds me of New Earth, only its not Apple Grass" said the Doctor smiling

Rose smiled to although hers was only half hearted. she still hadnt gotton over the split

"Ok Doctor. What im about to tell you may alarm you a little". Rose had turned her tone to serious

"Fire away then." The Doctor on the other hand was still in a playful mood

Rose sighed. It was now or never. "Doctor. On this world the Time Lords won the war."

The Doctor sat up, his attention fully on her. "So"… he began

"Their still alive, she finished. "Lots of Time Lords, no Daleks. We went to visit them and they helped us."

"Time Lords." "Not the only one". "Friends", "Help". "Love". The Doctor was muttering under his breath.

After a while he spoke

"Rose Tyler, would you fancy a trip in the TARDIS. We have some people to see". He jumped up, grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Not yet Doctor. The Time Lords said they would be tired from the trip and don't want you to see them till tomorrow."

"I have a time machine Rose, we can go to tomorrow". The Doctor looked pleadingly at her

"Its been a long day Doctor. Lets just go home."

"Fine". The Doctor agreed grumpily

Rose laughed and took his hand as they waked home.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

They met Mickey and the others back where they had left them. Sarah-Jane drew Rose aside

"Have you told him yet". She whispered

Rose nodded

"And?"

"Tomorrow"

"Good"

Rose smiled at Sarah-Jane who would have thought they had once been enemies

Sarah ran up and Rose scooped her up in her arms

"Mummy, why does she have the same name as me?" Asked Sarah pointing at Sarah-Jane.

"Because you were named after her". Rose answered laughing.

"Have you shown them K-9 yet?" Rose asked Sarah-Jane

"Yes and they love him". She said. Look at John. She pointed to where John and Chris were sitting. John with a look of pure pleasure on his face as he slurped his third ice-cream was playing fetch with K-9.

The girls laughed as they made their way towards everyone.

"Alright" Jackie said "lets find a hotel and somewhere to eat before we freeze to death."

The Doctor laughed as they walked away, how he had missed these people. They were the closest he'd ever felt to having a family.

After talking it through, they decided that they would rather go home for the night. So they got in the car, hitched the TARDIS to the roof and started on the long journey home. The car trip proved to be the ice breaker for everyone and they seemed to at last become a family, even more so than they had before.

How Jackie had missed his smiling face and his ability to make everyone laugh. And although Mickey was torn-up inside he was glad to see the Doctor again and see Rose truly happy once more.

They came home and set about fixing beds while Jackie and Sarah-Jane prepared dinner. The feast was brilliant everyone looking at everyone else with big grins on their faces.

The doctor was ecstatic about seeing his people again. And of course he should be, but Rose was worried about him.

"Doctor?" she asked him quietly

"mmm" the Doctor was busy eating his food

"What will you do?"

'glmp' the Doctor swallowed his mouthful "how do you mean"

"I mean after, after you've met the Time Lords"

"I don't know Rose. Anything could happen" He smiled at her " you never know I may meet someone and fall hopelessly in love"

Rose was startled but then she saw his grin and relized he was joking.

Under the table he took her hand

"I don't want to leave you ever"

She smiled at him "hopefully you'll be able to come back often"

This wasn't what the Doctor had been implying but he left it at than and squeezed her hand.

It was dark outside but the Doctor couldn't sleep. He looked at his watch, 2:00 am. He just wanted to see her, to make sure she was still there. He quietly got out of bed and made his way down the corridor. Rose and Mickey's room was at the end. He was as quiet as possible; he didn't want anyone to wake up.

The door was ajar he looked in. Rose was lying against Mickey, his arm draped across her and resting on Sarah's shoulder. Sarah and John were tucked closely into their mother, her arms wound loosely around them.

The Doctor sighed and reminisced on those close moments of long ago. He suddenly came back into reality when a hand was placed upon his shoulder. It was Sarah-Jane

"You really love her don't you" Sarah-Jane came close to him

The Doctor sighed again. Sarah-Jane pulled him into a tight hug. She didn't think about The Doctor not loving her, she didn't think about herself at all, only about how she could make it easier for the man. She closed the door, took the Doctor's hand and led him back to his room. She sat with him until he fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 6

They started early the next morning. The Doctor was eager to get going and was hurrying them all along. By about 9:00 they were ready and they headed for the TARDIS. Rose recalled all the bumpy rides she had en-counted with the Doctor and so she strapped Sarah and John in tight.

"Doctor do you want me to do anything" Rose walked up to him as he held down buttons on the console

"Yeah hold here for three seconds and here for two, then pus that quickly and pull that slowly" said the Doctor pointing to various places on the TARDIS

Rose laughed and did what he told her.

Chris was running around the TARDIS amazed at this thing that was bigger on the inside. Jackie was laughing as Pete stared around (this being his first time)

The TARDIS churned into life and they set off soaring through space.

The Doctor grinned at Rose and she smiled back at him.

The TARDIS landed with a bump. They opened to door right in the middle of the citadel. The Doctor stared around. Old memories were re-awoken and a tear rolled down his cheek. Rose stepped out beside him and put her arm around him. He quickly brushed the tear away, what would Rose think, a grown man crying. He shook his head in disgust.

On his other side Sarah-Jane stepped and he wrapped his arm around her and whispered a quiet thank you for the night before

Jackie stepped out of the TARDIS and gasped. It was so, beautiful.

The Ruler stepped approached them followed by the two time lords from last time

Rose smiled "Doctor this is The Ruler, Hertumo and Gantigo" Rose said pointing to each one in turn

The Doctor was speechless "The Doctor" he mumbled

The Ruler grinned "Shall we go inside" he said turning

"No!"

"Doctor don't be rude" Rose hissed under her breath

"Yeah sorry, I just wondered if we could have an explore, been awhile since I've been here, almost 800 years actually"

"I guess so" the Ruler said slowly

"We'll be good, we promise" Rose laughed at the Doctors words

"Ok, when you're finished we'll be in there" the Ruler pointed to the large building he had come from

"Bye" the Doctor grabbed Rose and Sarah-Jane's hands and pulled them away before the Ruler could object

"Where should we go" the Doctor said mainly to himself though, he didn't want anyone else choosing.

Obviously Rose didn't get this "Ooh lets go there" she pointed to a pretty looking building

The Doctor glared at her "No we'll go over here" he said turning in the complete opposite direction.

Sarah-Jane laughed as Rose grudgingly followed the Doctor

They walked around the city for hours. Sarah-Jane, Rose and the Doctor were the only ones left now. The kids had been complaining that they were hungry and so Mickey, Jackie and Pete had taken them back.

"Doctor do you think it might be time to go and talk to them, we are guests after all" Sarah-Jane looked at the Doctor

He set his mouth in a hard line "I am not a guest, this is my home"

Sarah-Jane shook her head "It's not. But I think we should really be getting back now anyway"

The Doctor looked at Rose for support, surely she wanted to keep exploring. Rose shook her head "My feet hurt" she complained

The Doctor sighed and started back to where they would meet the Ruler


	8. Notice

THIS IS JUST TO SAY THAT I HAVE DECIDED NOT TO COMNTINUE THIS STORY. I DON'T THINK ANYONE LIKES IT, ITS NOT INTERESTING, I CANT THINK OF ANYTHING TO SAY AND IM NOT A VERY GOOD WRITER SO THE STORY IS PRETTY TERRIBLE. ANYWAY JUST LETTING THOSE FEW PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY READ IT KNOW ANS SORRY IF YOUR NOT HAPPY WHICH I DOUBT YOU WILL BE CAUSE THE STORIES CRAP.

ELSA

(you can see I'm in a bad mood at the moment)


End file.
